


we'll be alright

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat Tony Stark, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His mind was racing, itching for something to do, but he couldn’t physically do anything because, of all the stupid things that could’ve happened, he had turned into a kitten.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	we'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [safe and sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192549) by [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack). 



> Go check out the art, it's literally the cutest thing ever!!

Tony hated this. He felt so… trapped. Trapped in this tiny little body with its tiny capabilities. His mind was racing, itching for something to do, but he couldn’t physically  _ do _ anything because, of all the stupid things that could’ve happened, he had turned into a kitten. 

There was this feeling of helplessness that came with being a small ball of fur instead of a human being, and Tony despised it with all his being. He knew he wasn’t useless, but what other term could he use to describe himself at the moment? If the alarm sounded, he probably wouldn’t be able to even leave the tower. The sky was dark - so it had been a while now since he’d first been transformed. Hopefully things would stay uneventful for the night.

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Steve had also been cursed by whoever had attacked them, and was currently curled up as far away from Tony as he could possibly be on the couch as a large puppy, staring straight ahead, very obviously avoiding Tony’s gaze. Whatever. It was probably for the better. If human Tony couldn’t flirt his way past Steve, there was no way the cat embodiment of himself could. And besides, when they’d first seen each other like this, Steve had pounced on him, sniffing at his chest.

Tony wasn’t sure what to think.

Truth be told, he was  _ fairly  _ certain that Steve had been checking for the arc reactor. Ever since that one conversation when he’d explained how it worked, Steve had always been extra wary about it. Tony himself had had a brief moment of panic when he realized he was no longer human and the arc reactor could’ve disappeared. Maybe whatever magic had gotten him into this state could have temporarily stopped the shrapnel, but he wasn’t taking chances. 

Tony shifted in his position uncomfortably, unsure what he was supposed to do. Part of him was itching to get as far away from everyone else as possible, but another part of him - part of him he liked to pretend didn’t exist - wanted to stay closer to Steve. His presence was oddly comforting, maybe because it was a reminder that Tony wasn’t alone in this mess. 

And maybe because he had a tiny bit of a massive crush on Steve, but it wasn’t like anyone else had to know. 

Tony shifted onto the arm of the couch, tail flicking behind him. He glanced down for a moment, taking comfort in the blue glow of the arc reactor before leaping - rather nimbly, he thought - off of the couch, landing with a soft thud on the floor of the living room. 

He wasn’t exactly sure what his next move was. It wasn’t like he could just get on the elevator and go to the workshop. It wasn’t like he could do anything, really. God, he was pathetic as a cat. 

He turned around and headed back towards the couch, staring at puppy Steve for a moment. Gracing his head was a bright, white ‘A’, similar to the one on his helmet. His nose twitched, and then Steve turned to face Tony. 

The Captain looked… adorable. He seemed cuddly, which was the last thing that Tony thought he would ever say about Steve, but it was true. 

Steve tilted his head ever so slightly, staring at Tony almost pleadingly, making what Tony supposed would be the actual puppy equivalent of the usual kicked puppy face he made sometimes. 

Tony thought his heart would actually melt if such a thing were possible. He had the sudden urge to pick little puppy Steve up and cuddle him, which was ridiculous, considering he was a kitten. It didn’t stop him from trying, and before he realized it, he had leapt up onto the couch beside Steve. 

Fuck. What did he do now? 

To his surprise and slight horror, Steve inched closer to him, paws digging into the soft fabric of the couch as he walked. He sat down next to Tony, close enough that they were just barely touching, his fur brushing Steve’s.

_ Holy fucking shit Steve Rogers is right there what do I do now? Or what does he want? Surely he can’t be… _

Tony turned to look at Steve, tilting his head up slightly to meet his gaze. Steve’s eyes were still the same blue, somehow, which wasn’t helping. 

What if Tony just… well, took a chance? They were so close, and if he wasn’t misreading the signs, Steve wanted  _ something _ . 

Impulsively, he leaned into Steve’s touch, resting his head on Steve’s body, whiskers brushing the soft fur. 

A beat. 

Nothing happened. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck you’ve fucked it up… Okay just pretend this never happened and you can curse yourself and never do romance again or- _

Steve turned, nuzzling at Tony gently, before quickly licking at the side of Tony’s face softly. Well. This was… interesting. Had he, as a kitten, just made a move on a puppy? And said puppy had reciprocated? Tony didn’t want to think about the ethics. 

He licked Tony’s nose softly, touching their faces together, nuzzling Tony’s cheek with his nose. 

“You two should go to sleep,” Natasha’s voice filtered through from the other room, and they instinctively jumped apart. She appeared in the room, a knowing expression on her face. 

“We think there might be someone who can help,” Bruce said, and christ, when did they all get here? “But he’s unfortunately not in New York at the moment. There’s a chance that the curse or whatever hit you might wear off in 24 hours though, apparently.”

“There’s not much we can do right now,” Natasha uncrossed her arms, staring at the two of them, a half-smirk playing out over her face. “Sleep might be the best option.”

Tony and Steve exchanged glances. It wasn’t like they had much of a choice. Steve stretched out on the couch beside him, seeming content with the prospect of sleep. Tony wasn’t that happy, though the prospect of sleeping with Steve - in the most innocent way possible - did sound pretty good. 

Steve stared back at him, gaze half-reassuring and half questioning. You know what - sleep sounded great to Tony. 

He snuggled up next to Steve, burrowing under his arm? Leg? Either way, it was oddly comforting and made Tony feel more… human. Snuggled in the warmth, up next to Steve, he felt _safe_.

Steve nuzzled him again, soft and playful, and Tony smiled.

There was a fix coming. Things would be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it.


End file.
